1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle and a power receiving device and, more particularly, to a vehicle that is able to supply electric power to an external device and a power receiving device that is able to receive electric power from the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been suggested an external power supply system that supplies electric power of an in-vehicle battery to a home or an external load in an emergency and a system that supplies electric power from an external power supply to a vehicle.
As one example of such a technique, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5126297 describes a power management system that manages electric power that is supplied from a vehicle to an electric facility.
As another example, Japanese Patent No. 5099281 describes an extracting device for extracting electric power from an in-vehicle battery to an external load by being connected to a charging inlet for charging the battery.
An existing general electric vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as charging-only vehicle) that is not assumed to supply electric power to an external device includes a battery that supplies electric power to a vehicle driving motor, and has an inlet for charging the battery from an external device. On the other hand, as described in Japanese Patent No. 5099281, there is also a vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as vehicle-to-load (V2L) vehicle) that is able to supply electric power from the inlet to an external load in an emergency, or the like, by connecting the extracting device to the inlet. Furthermore, as described in Japanese Patent No. 5126297, there is also a vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as vehicle-to-home (V2H) vehicle) that is able to supply electric power to a home, and it has been studied that the inlet of the vehicle is used for connection with a home.